Further Deceptions
by EmonyJade
Summary: Sequel to Deceptions. Alexyia leaves Steve on Earth, returning to Asgard to mourn Frigga and Loki. But, with Loki very much alive, Alexyia finds herself in a situation which might take her away from her super soldier forever. Still OC/Cap A, but might have some OC/Loki bits, just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

I finally started the sequel to Deceptions. I love Loki so much, I had to bring him into this story. It would probably help to read Deceptions first, since I'm pretty much picking up where I left off. Hope you enjoy. Still sorting out the direction of this one, but wanted to at least get a chapter or two posted.

* * *

From Deceptions:

 **Several months later. After the events of Thor 2…**

 **Cap A POV**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I asked Alex as she packed to return to Asgard. We had been having this conversation for three days now.

She smiled at me sweetly, wrapping me into a hug. "I love that you are willing to come to Asgard with me for support, but I think I need to do this alone. Frigga was a mother to me and to be honest...I don't know what i'm feeling about Loki's death. I've got a great deal of stuff floating around my head right now. I think going home for a few days will be good for me and you are needed here."

I looked down at my girlfriend. "I know. It just feels wrong to force you to mourn alone. You shouldn't have to be alone right now."

"You're not going to win this argument." She chuckled. "But for the record, I love you so much for trying."

I pulled her back into the hug and kissed the top of her head. We had only been living together in Stark Tower for two weeks, but it was amazing how comfortable we had become with each other. Our casual displays of affection were already starting to sicken some of the tower's occupants. Fortunately, Tony was the only one who commented on it and Alex was quickly learning to ignore metal man's wisecracks.

"I'll be fine, Steve. Besides, Loki is dead. What could possibly happen?"

* * *

 **Further Deceptions**

 **Alex POV**

I had no idea what had happened to me or where I was. All I could confirm for sure was that my head was killing me and I was in a very dark room. Probably underground. I was lying on my stomach, on a surprisingly comfortable surface. It took me several tries to get myself to a seated position and my back up against a wall, so I could evaluate my situation.

I had only been on Asgard for a few hours. I was catching up with Maliki when I was summoned by Odin. I wasn't surprised that the All father wished to see me. He had been disappointed about my refusal to marry Loki, but he had understood and even wished my new relationship with Steve well. I had yet to stop by and pay my respects to him for his loss, when I was summoned.

I had gone into the throne room and I instantly felt something off. I wasn't sure what it was, at first. My time on earth had made my magical senses weak, since there was rarely any magic to detect. Odin spoke to me and it took me only a few seconds to realize that the man before me wasn't Odin. Before I could raise an alarm, some kind of magic hit me and the lights went out.

I held my head in my hands, willing all of this to be just a bad dream. "Loki." I sighed, quietly. He wasn't dead. He was impersonating Odin. I knew his magic, like I knew my own.

Suddenly, a voice startled me into snapping my head up, making the room seem to spin slightly.

"I was wondering when you would come around. I was beginning to think the magic I hit you with had been too strong." Loki stepped out of the shadows, into the only tiny ray of light in the otherwise dark room. "I didn't plan our visit well. I should have known you would see through my illusion."

Until he started to talk, I had thought I was alone in the room. I wasn't picking up Loki with my magic. I groaned, putting my head back down into my hands.

"I do apologize for knocking you out, but I'm not ready for the people to know I'm still alive and you looked very much like you were going to tattle on me."

I snorted. "Only because I know your mind intimately. You're illusions don't work very well on me. Never have. I know your magic's flavor too well."

Loki came closer. I looked up with only my eyes and saw him smirking at me. "If I remember correctly, my mind is not the only part of me you know intimately."

I lifted my head upright slowly and rolled my shoulders, willing my head to stop hurting. "When did you become such a evil pig?"

Loki chuckled. "When did you decide to lower your standards. The soldier? Really? Did I ruin you for other worthy men? So much so that you felt the need to defile yourself with a lowly human."

I looked Loki fully in the eye. "I was wrong. You're not an evil pig. You're a jealous, evil pig."

"It's good to see your time on earth hasn't robbed you of your fire. I always loved your spirit." He got closer, turning on a small light, which allowed me to see my room and him better. "I can only hope some of the fire you once had for me is still inside you, somewhere. For your sake."

"What do you mean, for my sake?" My voice sounded small and weak, even to me. The room I was in was well furnished, like a hotel room. It was rigged for someone to live here. It gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What I mean, is that you will be staying here, as my guest, until you agree to marry me and rule Asgard by my side."

I wanted to stand up and get into Loki's face, but I was afraid my legs would not hold me. "Are you insane! Don't know if you noticed, but you are mimicking Odin. In order for me to rule by your side, I'd be marrying Odin. Sorry to say this, but no one would believe that I would just up and marry him. He was a father to me, Loki. Just as much as he was a father to you."

"He was not my father!" Loki yelled, turning his back to me for a moment. I had obviously hit a nerve.

"He is your father. Blood relation is not a prerequisite for the position." I yelled back.

Loki chuckled. "You have been on earth too long. You've gone soft." He turned back to me, this time with an evil grin. "I have a plan. Soon a new ruler will be crowned and you will eagerly marry him."

I snorted.

"Now, now, my love. Such a rude sound. Very unfitting of a future queen of Asgard. I think more time alone will help improve your mood." Loki looked around the room, his arms behind his back. "I've tried to make this place as comfortable for you as I could. You'll be living here until you agree to my terms. You've probably also noticed that none of your magic works in here."

I hadn't thought about it, but he was right. The reason my magic hadn't picked up on Loki's presence in the room with me, was because my magic was gone. Loki smiled when the realization became obvious on my face.

"I took the liberties of making this room special for you. You're as helpless as a human."

He approached me, gently running his hand down my right cheek. I did not pull away.

"I will make your life as comfortable as I can here, I promise. I do want you happy, Alexyia, I hope you realize that."

His words were soft and gentle. They were the words and tone of the man I once loved. I shivered at the gesture and Loki seemed pleased by the response.

"I will return later."

Loki turned and left the room. He didn't open the door, he simply walked through it. I could almost guarantee that if I tired to do the same, I would crash into a very real door. I did my best not to cry, but it was hard. All I could think about was Steve on earth somewhere, going about his business, not knowing that he would probably never see me again. Without my magic, there was little to no hope of me escaping and Loki was too clever to hide me somewhere obvious. We were both young, by Asgardian standards, so I could be down here a long time.

And Loki was always a very patient man. He could wait. He was never one to rush a plan.

* * *

Let me know what you think. To Be Continued soon...


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Cap A. POV**

It was not a good time to be a superhero.

After SHIELD fell, the team left Stark tower and went out on their own. It was no longer safe to live as a group in the same place. Hydra was everywhere and you no longer knew who you could trust. The only people I fully trusted, as this point, were my team and Sam.

I also trusted Alex.

She was still in Asgard, so she managed to miss the chaos. In some ways I was glad she was gone. I knew she could take care of herself, since as an Asgardian, she was far more durable than even myself, but I still missed her. I wanted her safe, but I also wanted her here.

It was a challenge to keep my head in the game, what with Bucky being alive and with Alex being away, but I had to keep it together. I knew Alex would find me when she returned. She had a way of knowing where I was that bordered on creepy, but I got use to it. At first her magic made me nervous, since the only magic I had ever experienced was from Loki and that didn't turn out very well, but with time, I learned to trust her abilities.

Alex had only been gone three weeks. Frigga had been a mother to her, so I didn't expect her home for at least another week or two. I had no idea what kinds of rituals were involved in death on Asgard. I knew she'd come home as soon as she was ready and I would be patient and wait. I had a world to save to keep me busy.

 **Alex POV**

I honestly didn't know how long I had been a captive. Without windows or clocks to keep track, time was just slipping by me. Loki came down to visit me at least three times a day, when he delivered my meals, but didn't stay long enough to do more than agitate me. If he wanted to convince me to marry him, he was going about it the wrong way. The more time slipped by, the more angry I got at him.

I was silently meditating, doing the only thing I could think of to get my magic back. If I could focus deep enough into my own head, perhaps I could find what Loki was doing to block my magic and find a way through. It was a long shot and I had no idea what I would do if I did find a hole in my magical prison, but I had to try.

I was so focused, I barely heard Loki come in, no doubt delivering my evening meal. I had begun to gage time of day by my meals. I did my best to ignore him and continued my meditation, but I could sense him standing over me.

"Do you want something?" I asked, doing nothing to hide the irritation in my voice.

There was no response. I sighed audibly, and opened my eyes. Loki stood before me, looking almost sad. I got a certain amount of satisfaction from the look. I didn't repeat my question, simply waited patiently for him to say what it was he was going to say. Loki never had a lack of words, so his hesitation was suspicious.

"I'm sorry." He said, uncertain, almost meekly.

I did not reply, but I did feel my eyes narrow.

"I know you probably think I'm just saying it to get back on your good side, but I'm truly sorry for the way I've been acting towards you since your arrival.

This made me mad. "You make it sound like I'm here by my own choosing!" I yelled. "You're holding me prisoner, Loki. You can't get back on my good side, since you were never there to begin with!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him. "Just leave me alone."

Without argument, Loki turned and left the room. I almost felt sorry for yelling at him, almost. I knew the man as well as I knew myself and I had loved him once, but even history like that could not make up for kidnapping and forced captivity.

XXX

Loki began trying to engage me in conversation when he brought me my food. Usually it was just a simply 'how are you doing?' or 'Can I get you anything?' kind of questions. This went on for what had to be two or three weeks, each time I refused to talk to him, simply accepting the food quietly.

If all of this had happened before I had met Steve, I might have been fine with the constant solitude, but since I had started spending time with him and the other members of his team, I found that I not only enjoyed the company of others, I thrived on it. It was safe to say I was no longer thriving.

I had two options, go insane from my solitude, or talk with Loki. As much as I wanted him to suffer, I still valued my sanity.

The next day, when Loki brought me my morning meal, I found my courage and replied to his inquiry of how I was doing. I figured it was a lesser of two evils kinda thing.

"I'm doing alright, considering." I said conversationally. My sudden eagerness to talk seemed to shock my capture into silence.

It took several minutes for him to realize he was just staring at me like a idiot.

"Well, good. I'm relieved you're alright. I was beginning to worry that your hatred of me had caused you to go mute."

I smiled slightly. "No. You do know I don't hate you, right? I don't particularly like you at this moment, but I don't hate you. I loved you for too long. Not even you can make love turn to hate that quickly. You were my best friend."

I was being honest. As much as I wanted to hate the man in front of me, I just couldn't . He had been my best friend for most of my life and we had shared a bed happily for too long to make my feelings for him disappear. His actions over the last couple of years had been enough to generate dislike, but hate was a very strong word and he hadn't earned the emotion, at least not on any permanent level.

"Were?" He asked, taking a seat at the small table in my room, where he had placed my breakfast.

"Well, considering you've been emotionally distant, dead, tried to take over a planet, in prison, dead again and finally have locked me up while pretending to be Odin, you really can't blame me from seeing you as not as good of a friend as you once were."

"Good point." He replied, after a moment's pause.

It surprised me he wasn't trying to justify his actions.

"I'm honestly sorry for any emotional harm my actions may have caused you." He said.

"There is one thing I've always wondered, since we're on the topic. During all of the chaos around you, starting with the whole Thor banishment thing, why did you never talk to me? You shut me out. I dont' know if it was intentional or if you just got so caught up in your scheme that you forgot that I was a part of your life, too."

Loki sighed. "Obviously, you now know what I am. I didn't pull away from you intentionally, but I think deep down I figured you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew where I came from. What I was. Slowly pushing you away was better than waiting for you to break it off entirely."

I scooted closer to Loki, taking his hand before my brain could catch up with my actions.

"I knew what you were before I agreed to marry you." I said.

Loki was again speechless for a moment, but found his voice quickly.

"How did you know?" He asked. He was honestly surprised by information that hadn't even crossed his mind. "I didn't even know."

"Your mother told me the day she asked if I would consider being betrothed to you. She said I had to keep it a secret, but that I needed to know everything about you before I agreed to anything. She wanted me to have all the information, so I could make a truly informed choice."

Loki got up from his seat and paced a few times across the room as he processed this new information. I hadn't thought that engaging Loki in conversation would lead in this direction, but there was no turning back at this point. We were down the rabbit hole, as they said on earth.

"You agreed to marry me, even though you knew I was a frost giant." He said. It wasn't so much a question and a statement to himself. "Why?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Because I loved you, Loki. You were my best friend, regardless of your species, and even though I didn't love you like that, yet, I could easily see myself falling in love with you. Turns out that loving you, to me, was as easy as breathing." I looked down at my hands, then back up a Loki. "Obviously, being with me wasn't enough for you to be happy."

This statement hit Loki like a ton of bricks and he didn't try to hide it. My words hurt him, but I didn't regret saying them. Everything I'd said was the truth. These were things I thought I'd never be able to tell him.

Loki did not reply. I doubted he knew how to reply. Anything he could say would either anger me or hurt my feelings and he knew it. After several minutes, he leaned down to me, giving me a quick kiss on the check.

"I hope someday you can forgive me." He said, then left the room

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter up. Not entirely sure where i'm going with this one, but here we go anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Alex POV**

Loki was silent the next couple of times he delivered my meals. The lack of conversation wasn't a surprise, considering the topic discussed the last time we spoke. I wasn't upset by the silence. I honestly hoped he was thinking long and hard about what I said. Since my efforts to find a way around my magical prison had failed so far, my only chance at freedom was to have Loki release me, or have him make a mistake with his security I could exploit.

Several days later, I woke up to find my captor seated at my table, looking worried.

"Good morning." He said.

I sighed, rolling to a seated position. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep. I used to do this all the time when we were together. I'd wake up before you and just lay there watching you. You always looked so peaceful."

"That is because I was at peace. I was sleeping next to the man I loved and trusted above all others. I had no reason to have anything but good dreams." I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes in an attempt to fully wake up.

"I have an answer to the question you asked the last time we spoke."

I had to think back. "You mean the one about why I wasn't enough to make you happy?"

He nodded.

I leaned back, so my back was pressed against the wall, and I waited.

"You did make me happy. Very much so, but some part of me wanted more. I was always jealous of Thor, though I never admitted it. I felt like I was growing up in his shadow, like Odin favored him over me." He shrugged. "I guess I know why. The only people I ever felt comfortable around were my mother and you."

I could see the sadness in his face at the mention of his mother. Say what you will about Loki, but you could never deny that he cared for his mother, even after he found out they weren't blood related. Her death had to have been hard on him. According to Thor, his younger brother hadn't even been allowed to go to her funeral. Now here he stood, his mother dead and I permanently relocated to Midgard. He was a man alone.

I couldn't help myself, I walked over and hugged him, ignoring the fact I was still in my nightclothes. The act must have surprised him, since it took a few moments for him to react. Once he came back to his senses, he returned the hug. I heard a slight sob escape from him. I knew he wasn't crying. He wasn't the type, but I could feel him relax into the touch. Sometimes you just needed a hug.

"I sometimes wish I could take it all back. Everything I've done. Both to this planet and to Midgard. Unfortunately, there is no going back, not anymore."

I wanted to argue with him. I wanted to tell him that there was always a way to be forgiven for your past, but I couldn't. He had done too much evil, to far too many people and too many worlds. I knew the person I once loved was still in there somewhere, deep down, but that didn't make his mistakes excusable. Loki was a man with few options. I couldn't help myself, I felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry I drug you into this, but I have no other choice but to continue with my plan." He pulled away from me, but kept eye contact. "I do love you, Alexyia. No matter what I did in the past and will do in the future, I hope you can remember that."

Loki leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked by the bold move, but his lips on mine was so familiar, I kissed back. It was almost like muscle memory, like my lips knew exactly what to do and did so on their own accord. He held me to him, pressing our bodies together and I wrapped my arms around his neck, again, without realizing I was doing it. It was an action I had performed hundreds of times in the past and my body remembered it perfectly.

The moment only lasted a few seconds, before Loki pulled away, as if to stop the kiss before I remembered who I was kissing and pulled away myself. He wasn't smiling. He had a very neutral look on his face, so I didn't know what he was thinking and my own brain was moving at glacial speed. He kissed me on the forehead, releasing me completely.

"I must go, but I'll return later."

He left before I could pull myself out of the stupor I was in. I had just kissed Loki. The worse part was I enjoyed the kiss. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. The only thing running through my head was how much I missed Steve.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
